


Meteor shower

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: Mimi takes Jyou to watch a meteor shower. When it begins, she asks him to make a wish.





	Meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon doesn't belong to me.

"Don't forget that you can't peek!" Mimi told him every five minutes while driving the car.

"Why am I blindfolded anyway, Mimi?" Jyou inquired, not able to stay still in the passenger's seat.

His fiancé's car had a retractable ceiling. Right now, the cold wind of the night hit his face with no mercy.

"Here we are!" Mimi announced, 20 minutes later. Jyou removed the scarf from his eyes and found himself on the top of a cliff. The Atlantic Ocean could be seen in its splendor under a starry sky.

"So many stars!" Jyou exclaimed, marveled.

"We're far enough from New York and other big cities." Mimi had already left the driver's seat and had now gone to retrieve something from the car's trunk. Her fiancé also left the car and went to where she was. He saw her taking out from the trunk a large basket of food and a picnic blanket.

"We're going to stargaze?" The man asked, finding the idea romantic.

"Koushiro-kun told me that there would be a meteor shower visible in the USA's East Coast tonight. I thought that we could have some fun." Mimi tried to imprint a seductive tone to her voice. "Who knows what could happen?"

"I think it's not likely that a meteor would hit the Earth and extinguish all life." Jyou joked. But then he seriously stopped to consider the hypothesis and became very concerned.

"Kido Jyou, you really know how to seduce a woman." She chuckled.

The two adults put the blanket on the floor and sat on it. Then, they grabbed crackers and pieces of cheese from the basket. It did not take long for the meteor shower to begin.

Several points of light crossed the sky. Jyou forgot any preoccupation about imminent doom and solely focused on the spectacle above him.

"Make a wish." The woman whispered in his ear.

He turned his face to her. She looked dazzling, wearing a white dress and having her long hair blown by the wind. Mimi was remarkably beautiful, as always. But what Jyou admired the most in her was not her looks. His fiancé was headstrong, sincere and always pursued what she wanted. Yet, she could be the most romantic and sensitive person in the world, bringing him to a surprise trip to watch a meteor shower after he had such a difficult day in the hospital.

Tachikawa Mimi had many facets and he adored every single one. The man would gladly spend the rest of his life finding new aspects of her personality and falling in love with each of them.

"You're going to be my wife." He had the widest grin as he spoke that. "What else could I wish for?"

"That's kind of corny." Mimi smirked. "But you know what?" She put her arms around his neck. "I also already have everything I could wish for right in front of me."

They kissed, passionately. Forgetting that they had gone there to watch the meteors, they lost themselves in each other's arms, just like they had been doing ever since they began their relationship.


End file.
